rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Recovery
''Recovery ''is the seventh episode of Battle of Blood Gulch (Season Two). It was written by MrFluffman. Plot The computer beeped. Templar groaned, swatted at empty air. Nothing happened, except that the computer beeped again. Templar finally pulled himself up, faster when he remembered what he had been waiting for. He raced over, and found a small message scrowled on the computer's screen: Response:Unit.Detected.AI.Kalima. His eyebrows raised for a minute, then he reached over and typed the only option which made sense to him. The thing the academy taught you to do. Command:Prepare.For.Recovery.Unit. There was a whir, and slowly but surely, a small disk popped out of the computer, the type that went into you helmet. Templar picked it up, stared at it for a minute. "Templar?" Maddox's voice rang out. James whipped around, hiding the chip in his hand. Maddox stood there, looking confused, and tired. "What are you doing?" Templar thought quickly, then replied, "Just... nothing important. Wanted to update my Facebook. The usual." Maddox grinned and shook his head. "Kids," he muttered as he made his way back to his room. Once he was gone, Templar looked at the chip again. He couldn't just carry it around with him. The lack of privacy was quite distrubing, and he couldn't keep this from everyone by just carrying it with him. He reached up and slid it into his helmet. Then there was a flash of white, and he fell into nothingness. ---- Swanson reached the top of the cliffs, looking around happily. Things were finally going right. He had managed to get up here just by running. Man, he must be getting into shape. He turned around, and walked past a wall. As he did, he saw a Blue gauntlet reach out, tap his neck. He felt something slide through the padding and into his neck. And then darkness bubbled up out of nowhere. Chief and Sam stepped out from behind the wall as Swanson crumpled. Chief was chuckling, happy to have caught his prey. "Sir, did you kill him?" Sam asked, kicking Swanson with his toe. "No," Chief replied, "I just knocked him out for a little bit of time. If I had wanted to kill him, I would have done it hours ago." "Ah." ---- Clay snored noisily, trying to get some sleep in before he had to kill Templar. He didn't need any more people to make Alexa harder to get, and he was going to end this before it began. Suddenly he heard a small gasp of pain. Hoping that he hadn't killed Templar in his sleep, he leaped out and dashed silently to the living room. Templar was lying on the ground, quivering slightly, immoble. Clay stood for a moment, then kicked Templar, who didn't respond. "Guys!" he called. There was a small pause, and Alexa, Maddox, and Song half jogged over. The expressions of sleep on their faces disappeared quickly when they saw Templar. "Clay, did you do this?" Maddox asked, looking at Rocket Shoes. "No! I heard something, came out, and here he was!" Maddox walked slowly over to the computer. "Recovery unit?" he mumbled, "oh my god. Surely he wasn't so stupid..." "What?" Alexa asked. She had been working on getting Templar's helmet off. No dice. Maddox looked up, shook his head. "Just... let's get him to the operation room. Whatever it is, his armor just locked." "Do you think Krayson's messing with us again?" "No. Not with the way this happened. No bioelectricity, just a safe, easy lock." ---- Swanson woke up slowly, his head foggy. Groaning, he found he could move, but was laying right outside of Blue Base. "Why, hello there," came a fatherly voice to his left. Swanson stumbled around. A blue soldier wearing a Mark V helmet greeted him. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch